Mind Games
by xXLovelyDarknessXx
Summary: Marik thinks that Malik is playing mind games on him. But what is really going on? Bronzeshipping one-shot


A/n: Yay! Another One-shot! I must say, I had a lot of fun writing this. I was just thinking about the time I was trying to write my own horror movie and that's where some of the ideas for Marik's crazy schemes came from. (don't ask about the horror movie thing, it was a complete FAIL)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wish I could meet Dan Green…XP

123456789098765432123455667788990

"Order up!"

Bakura dusted off his black pants and scooped up the large circular tray on top of his right arm.

The plates were heavier than expected and when he lifted it off the counter he stumbled backwards, almost dropping the food on to the floor.

"Yo Marik! Get off your ass and help me out here!" the silver haired man shouted.

The only response he got was a loud grunt coming from the restaurant's lounge.

Bakura huffed in irritation and gave the food to the customers as quickly as he could before he lost his balance again.

"Enjoy your food…" He mumbled angrily and stomped off to find his Egyptian friend.

Marik was sitting in a small arm chair, staring intensely at the screen of the black lab-top in front of him.

The screen cast a faint blue light that illuminated off of his caramel colored face and reflected in his purple eyes, making him seem even more psychotic than usual.

"Hey Marik, you wanna try actually helping me out around here?" Bakura snapped at him.

"Can't, I'm on my break…" Marik responded without breaking eye contact with the computer.

"That ended half an hour ago!" Bakura shouted.

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

The blond sighed and leaned back in his chair, finally looking up at the tomb robber.

"I'm trying to find a way to kill my hikari and enjoy him sexually at the same time…"

Bakura blinked.

Marik has tried many different crazy schemes, one even included using a platypus's tail, a tennis ball, and some KaibaCorp employees, but this was one of the strangest yet.

"I'm going to regret asking," The thief king started, sinking into the chair beside his friend. "But why would you want to kill Malik? Hasn't he been, you know, taking care of you?"

"Lies!" Marik shouted. "He's just been pretending! He's messing with my head and playing mind games with me! I can't stand it anymore! That's why he must die in the most pleasurable way possible! He'll never see it coming!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and snorted in amusement.

"Playing mind games?" He asked skeptically.

"Marik, he's a 17 year old boy with no ulterior motives and no millennium items. Why and how would he be doing that?"

Marik frowned and crossed his arms.

"I don't know how and I don't know why, but I know that he is! And for that, he will pay…"

"And what, exactly, is he doing to your mind?"

"Lots of stuff!"

"Like?"

"Well, every time I see him or hear his voice, I get this really weird tingly feeling in my stomach that makes me feel like I want to barf. And my face gets really hot and red whenever I bump him in the hall or accidentally touch his hand. And yesterday, while he was reading, I had a really strong urge to touch his face! But not in the violent way I'm use too! He's doing it! He's weakening me!"

The Egyptian stared at the blank expression on the tomb robber across from him. It was silent for a few minutes, and then Bakura suddenly burst out in maniacal laughter that started an angry fire in Marik's gut.

"Why are you laughing!?" He snapped. "This is serious!"

"Marik, have you ever considered that maybe you like him?" Bakura pointed out through his giggles.

Bakura finally stopped laughing when the psychopath shot him an insulted look.

"What, you don't think you could love someone?"

"No!" Marik shouted. "I can't like someone! That's impossible! I'm an evil sadistic psychopath bent on destroying the world and causing pain and misfortune the to people who live in it! I've already been brought down to working in some food place and living with my other half and his sister! I'm not about to be brought down to something as pathetic as love!"

Bakura's smirk sharply turned to an evil frown as he narrowed his eyes at the blond man.

"I love Ryou. Does this mean that I'm a pathetic loser?" He growled through teeth.

Marik sighed and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. Ryou's different. You're different…It's just…not possible for me. I was created off of Hatred and Rage. It wouldn't work."

The thief kings expression softened, as he understood his friend's predicament.

"That was when you were stuck in Malik's body. You're human now, just like me. You have your own body. You're capable of so much more than just rage and hatred."

Marik didn't respond. He just stared into space; all emotions that were previously there were now completely wiped clean from his face. (That rhymes! XP)

Bakura sighed and smirked.

"Well, if you still want to kill him, you could always make out with him and half way through, bite his tongue off so he could bleed to death. You're mouth will be full of blood, but hey, some people like that."

The blond Egyptian laughed once and shut down his lab-top.

"I'll keep that in mind…we'd better get back to work or we'll get fired…"

Bakura tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you care about your job Marik?"

"I don't, but if I got you fired, we'd both get an earful from that little hikari of yours."

They both laughed as they rose to continue their shift.

1234567890987654321234567890987654321

"Hello? Is anyone home? I'm starving!" Marik shouted as he closed the apartment door behind him.

"In here Mariku!"

Marik twitched as he felt his knees turn to mush. Only one person called him that. And only one person had that voice that rang like church bells in his ears every time he heard it.

The spiky haired blond mentally slapped himself for using such lame analogies and fallowed the sound to the kitchen.

Malik was at the stove wearing a bright yellow apron over a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and the red T-shirt with a picture of a banana that Marik had gotten him last Christmas.

He would've gotten him something better, but Marik had been distracted by Bakura's constant obsession with his own hikari and had completely forgotten about any holidays or special events.

But it amazed the blond psychopath how many times a week Malik washed and wore that same shirt over and over again. He guessed that his hikari really liked bananas.

"I hope you don't mind cheeseburgers," Malik said, smiling up at his yami.

Marik shook his head and threw his jacket across the kitchen.

Malik nodded and turned back to the meat sizzling in the pan below him.

The taller blond leaned his elbow on the counter and eyed his hikari up and down.

He admired how the sweat seemed to glisten off of his caramel colored face. The boy's skin seemed to silently scream for his touch.

Marik's knees got weaker and weaker as his eyes wandered further down the young Egyptians body.

He was so absorbed in the view in front of him that he failed to notice how deep his nails had dug into his skin and were now drawing blood.

Malik, however, saw it instantly.

"Mariku! Your hand is bleeding!" He shouted.

Marik blinked and stared at his hand, which had about four deep cuts that leaked dark red liquid.

"Oh, so it is…"

The smaller Blond anxiously dropped the spatula in his hand and pulled the yami to the dining room table.

"Don't worry Mariku, I'll get you a gauze for your hand."

The boy suddenly paused to distractedly stroke Marik's palm. The gentle touch sent shots of electricity through the psychopath's spine and caused him to inhale sharply.

His sudden gasp yanked Malik back into reality and the boy sprinted off to the bathroom, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

Marik blinked at the sudden loss of contact.

"What was I doing?" He asked himself allowed.

He slapped his forehead when he finally gathered his thoughts together.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "I was supposed to kill the boy!"

The Egyptian sighed and stared at his bloody hand.

_Well, he's just down the hall. I could still pull it off._

Marik nodded to himself, rose out of his chair and pulled his millennium rod out from his back pocket.

It sparkled back at him in the dim lighting above.

_On second thought, maybe I should try to enjoy his kill as much as possible…_

He put the rod on the table and briskly walked the same path his hikari took a few minutes earlier.

He swung the door open with a loud bang that caused Malik to jump in surprise.

"Mariku! You scared me!"

Marik was about to pounce, but the sound of the boy's voice acted like a brick wall and stopped him in his tracks.

For the second time the psychopath found himself completely lost in the view of his hikari's body.

The caramel skin looked so velvety smooth. Marik found his fingers twitching madly.

They wanted so desperately to feel the softness beneath their gentle touch.

The taller Egyptian let his eyes wander till the lavender ones across from him captured his gaze.

They were filled with so much emotion and life, it made Marik dizzy.

"M-mariku?"

Mentally slapping himself for the umpteenth time, the psychopath stepped forward, towering over the unsuspecting boy.

"You've been messing with my head for the last time, Malik…" he growled through his teeth, though it didn't come out as threatening as he had hoped.

"W-wha?" Malik stuttered.

Marik swallowed and looked Malik up and down one last time.

_Yeah, I'm defiantly going with Bakura's suggestion…_

Before the smaller Egyptian could say anything, the psychopath gave in to his overwhelming urges and grabbed his hikari, pulling him close by the waist and pressing his lips firmly against the others.

Marik would've have just carried his plan through without hesitation, but when he felt the boy relax and kiss him back, it felt so good that it shocked him. He instantly broke the kiss and stared wide-eyed at Malik, who was blushing madly.

"M-mariku-"

"You kissed back,"

Malik blinked, more confused than he had ever been.

"D-didn't you want that? You kissed me first…"

Arms still wrapped tightly around the young Egyptians waist, Marik looked towards the floor. He tried desperately to sort out his thoughts and feelings, but his brain was still fuzzy from the feel of the other's lips against his own.

Malik watched his Yami ponder his thoughts, still extremely confused. He frowned sadly when a depressing thought popped into his head.

Marik had a reputation of getting bored easily and being extremely impulsive when he was. He did lots of things, but he never thought he'd sink so low as to kissing him for entertainment.

Malik felt his heart sink; leaving an ache in his chest he had never felt before.

"Mariku…if you were bored, you could've done something else…" He mumbled, letting go of the blond man in front of him.

Marik's head snapped up when he heard the sorrow in his hikari's voice. For the first time in his life, he felt the sharp sting of guilt in his gut, and it did not feel good.

"Bored? I wasn't bored…I was waiting for you to get the gauze."

"Then why did you kiss me!?" Malik shouted.

Marik was taken aback. He didn't realize how hurt the boy was over a simple little kiss.

Then it hit him and he almost punched himself for being so oblivious.

Malik liked him.

That's why he kissed back. That's why he blushed whenever Marik touched him. That's why the boy was distracted when he held the psychopath's bleeding hand.

It all made sense now.

Marik stared at Malik, realizing that he still hadn't answered his question.

"Why did I kiss you…" He repeated.

_Why did I decide to kill him in a pleasurable way? Maybe I really do like him. Maybe I'm in denial…heh heh, denial. I'm Egyptian. _

"Mariku?"

Marik shook his head and let his eyes wander Malik's face.

"You're so pretty…" He whispered allowed.

Malik's eye's widened as the words rang over and over again in his head.

"W-what did you say?"

The taller blond smiled softly, lost in the boy's lavender eyes.

"So pretty…"

Malik was about to reply, but was cut off as the gap between them closed once again has their lips pressed together for the second time.

This time, when the hikari kissed back, Marik didn't stop. He tightened his grip around Malik's waist and deepened the kiss, tilting his neck as he did so.

The psycho let his tongue loose and gently licked the boy's bottom lips, asking for entry. The smaller blond agreed almost instantly and parted his lips to greet his Yami.

Marik's knees lost almost all known feeling as he took in every hot sticky detail he could. The walls of the boy's mouth were so soft and sweet, like candy.

Their tongue's finally met and the young Egyptian let his yami stroke him gently, moaning softly as he pressed harder and harder.

By now, both boy's had lost feeling in their limbs and let themselves melt into each other's touch. The taste they got from the other sent the butterflies in their stomachs on an insane rampage, feeling more like birds, or even bats.

Malik gasped when he felt skillful fingers slide downs his sides and tug the ends of his shirt. The feeling of their touch when the crawled up his chest sent sparks flying in his head, making it hard to concentrate.

Marik was pleased to know that he was right and that the boy's skin was as smooth as he had imagined. He felt his hikari shudder with pleasure beneath his hands and roughly pushed him against the cold tile wall, his tongue now wrestling with the other.

The boy failed to suppress yet another moan as he felt the exploring fingers crawl lower down his chest.

Lower…lower…_lower._

Malik gasped, as he felt his pants being tugged at and, as hard as it was, gently pushed his Yami away.

"N-no…Mariku…" He panted. "I…I can't…"

Marik stared back at the boy, panting quite a bit himself.

"I…I'm sorry, Mariku…"

The taller Egyptian smiled softly and fully embraced the boy, pulling him as close as physics would allow.

"It's ok. I'll wait. For however long you need."

Malik felt tears sting his eyes as the words repeated over and over in his head.

Somebody cared what he wanted and was willing to do what he wanted.

He didn't have to be forced into anything like in the past.

The tears were there, but he didn't dare let them go, for fear Marik would think less of him. He didn't want this moment to end for anything.

"Mariku…" He mumbled, burying his head in his yami's shirt.

"I love you Malik."

He had heard the words come out of his own mouth. Marik had admitted what he thought was impossible. And it felt good. It also felt wet.

He looked down and noticed that his hikari was crying.

Marik felt the guilt hit him again as pulled back and gazed sympathetically into the glistening lavender eyes.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I-"

"No Mariku," Malik choked. "I'm happy. These are happy tears, see?"

Marik blinked.

"Tears can be happy?"

Malik smiled through his tears and nodded.

"I'll never understand emotions…"

The boy laughed and tackled the spiky haired blond to the floor.

He held on tightly, as if afraid his Yami would disappear.

"I love you too Mariku, I love you so much…"

Marik sighed happily and ran his fingers through Malik's silky blond hair.

They laid on the bathroom floor together for what seemed like an eternity in blissful silence. A silence that was interrupted by Malik's sudden gasp.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked, sitting up with the boy on his lap.

"We left the stove on!"

The smaller blond jumped to his feet and rushed to the kitchen as fast as he could, Marik scoffing slowly after him.

"Oh, the burgers are burnt to a crisp! What are we going to have for dinner now?"

Malik crossed his arms and pouted childishly at the black bricks on the stove.

Marik rubbed his eyes and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Well, I have employee discount at the restaurant I work at, we could go there."

Malik giggled as his neck was showered with small loving kisses.

"You just want to show me off." He accused through his giggles.

The psychopath snaked his arms around his hikari's waist and rocked him from side to side.

"Of course I do. Think of how jealous all those girls will be when they see my pretty knew boyfriend."

Malik giggled again and tangled his fingers with one of the caramel hands around his waist.

"Ok, but I think you should know, my mind games worked perfectly."

1234567890987654321234567890

Me: Yayz!!! My first Bronzeshipping story!! With a plot twist!

Marik: eh, it wasn't that great.

Me: Why do all the Yami's like to insult me!?

Marik: because you never take us seriously anyway.

Me: true. R&R please!! The pretty green button below! Or is it purple…I'm not sure but it says "review"! CLICK IT!!!


End file.
